


The Darian Twins

by OTP_Obsessed



Category: McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Obsessed/pseuds/OTP_Obsessed
Summary: When Steve's intel gets him and Danny trapped inside an abandoned warehouse, without backup, the pair have a run in with Deja Vu. In order to keep Danny's panic attack at ease, Steve opens up to him and another hidden secret into Doris' past is revealed.(This fic does not follow a specific show storyline. It takes place some time from seasons 8-10 but is of my own creation (sort of based of 4x19) Hope you enjoy.)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	The Darian Twins

Someone must have figured out Danny and Steve were going to come to that building alone because whatever they were searching for just blew up in their faces--literally. 

A massive cloud of dust replaced all the breathable air they had and the debris had completely covered all their exits. They were trapped. Steve grunted, pushing off the pile of rubble blanketing him. It slammed onto the floor beside him and created a cloud of dust that blew directly in Steve's face. "Danny?!" Steve coughed, calling out to the empty room. "Danny? You alright?" There was no answer. Steve's heart began to race as he pulled himself off the floor, to search for Danny. He clicked on his flashlight and continued to search for his partner through the dust. After moments of hopelessness, Steve's light discovered Danny off in the distance. Steve called out to him, "Danny?!" and hurried toward him, jumping over the hurdles of objects in his way. When he got to Danny's side, he knelt down and called out to his partner again, softly, "Danny? You still with me?" 

Danny stirred, slightly, shifting the top layer of debris. "Steve?" he asked, weakly. 

Steve gasped. Then, he quickly started pulling the layers of debris off Danny. "It's me, Buddy. I'm here. Just hang tight." But, he froze in fear when he reached the bottom layer and pulled his hands away. 

Danny frowned up at Steve. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" He looked down at his legs only to see that both had been crushed under an industrial air conditioner and were covered in blood. Part of a sharp metal rod had also pierced the top of his left thigh. Danny's eyes widened and panic started to set in. "Steve...you gotta get this off my legs," he begged. 

"Danny, I may be able to pull out the rod but there is no way I'm going to be able to lift that A/C," Steve said, apologetically. "Even if I could, the sudden shock of that to your system without EMTs nearby could cause more damage than just leaving it." 

"I feel a strange bit of Deja Vu happening," Danny groaned, trying to adjust himself. 

"You too, huh?" Steve chuckled. "Except this time no one knows we're here and both your legs are trapped." 

"Dont remind me," Danny exhaled, uncomfortably. 

"Alright," Steve sighed. "We've at least got to get this rod out of your leg." He looks around the room for a moment, and then, stands. 

"Wait, wait...Steve don't go..." Danny begged again, breathlessly. His eyes started to wander and he couldn't control his breathing. Then, his heartbeat joined in on the panic. "...I can't breathe, Steve. I can't...stay with me. Please...just..." 

"Hey, hey, Danno," Steve said, comfortingly. Remembering Danny's claustrophobia, he grabbed Danny's trembling hand, tightly, and held it steady. "Take it easy, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay. I've got you." He squeezed Danny's hand in confirmation. 

Danny sighed. Then, a moment later he nodded and said, "Okay, alright. I'm alright."

"You sure?" Steve asked, keeping Danny's hand in his. 

"Yeah," Danny groaned. "Just make it fast." 

Steve chuckled and pulled his hand away from Danny's. He went and searched the room and returned a few moments later, disappointed. He knelt back beside Danny and took his hand, again. "Looks like we don't have the same luck this time," he sighed. "There's nothing in here that would help in cleaning out that wound." 

"But if I recall our last incident like this, you said leaving something like this in could be bad," Danny reminded. "Why don't we just take it out and cover it with part of my shirt until help comes?" 

"And when do you think that will be? No one knows we're here, Danny," Steve reminded, bluntly. "If I take that out now, you could bleed out before help comes. The best thing to do is leave it in and hope help gets here soon." He pulls away from Danny, frustrated, and paces the room. 

Danny watches him, concerned. Then, calls out to him, "Hey, talk to me." 

"It's my fault Danny," Steve sighed. "It was my fault last time and it's my fault this time. We should never have come here. I never should have never trusted Darian's intel and I definitely should have never asked you to come along without any backup." 

"Don't blame yourself for this Steve," Danny said, softly. 

"How can I not?" Steve asked, frustrated. "It's like every time I think I know what I'm doing, something goes wrong and it nearly kills you." 

"Thats what keeps me on my toes," Danny chuckled, softly. "It's what I love about you." 

Steve smirked and turned to Danny. "What are you talking about?" 

"I dont know, I think I may be delirious from all the pain," Danny said, playfully. "But I do know that I would not have agreed to come with you if I did not believe in you. Even if I trust your intel to the lowest percentage possible, I trust you, Steve, and I would not have come along if I was not sure that you were not absolutely sure on Darian's word." He adjusted himself, slightly, then, reached out a hand to Steve and smiled, "I definitely would not have come along if I knew I was going to get trapped like this again but here I am." 

Steve smiled. He moved back to Danny and knelt beside him, taking his outreached hand, again. "I'm sorry about this, Danny," he said. 

"It's alright," Danny shrugged. "I basically expect to almost die everyday Im with you anyway. So, if I make it out of here, that's probably only because you've got some worse torture planned for tomorrow." 

"Tell you what," Steve chuckled, taking a seat beside Danny. "When you make it out of here, I promise not to torture you for a whole week." 

"A week?" Danny scoffed. "Wow. That's very generous of you, Steven. Thank you." 

"You're welcome," Steve nodded, playfully. 

*****  
ABOUT TWENTY MINTUES EARLIER 

Tani and Junior were in the middle of a long-awaited date, when an explosion across town interrupted their main course. They both turned towards the balst, then, to each other, with wide eyes. "What was that?" Tani asked, concerned. 

"Sounded like a rain check," Junior sighed. 

Just then, both their phones buzzed against the table, urgently. They both frowned, then, raised their arms in the air and, together, said "Check please." 

A few moments later, they arrived at headquarters, still in their date clothes, and were greeted by Grover. "Sorry to break up your date, guys, but this is important," he said, urgently, typing into the touchscreen pad. 

"It sounded so," Tani said, leaning against the board. "What even was that?" 

Grover gestured to the answer on the screen. "An explosion just outside of town," he said. "Neighboring cameras picked it up at an empty warehouse." He typed into the touchscreen again, enhancing the image. Then, he gestured to the screen and said, "It also picked up something familiar outside the warehouse." 

Junior and Tani's eyes widened, as they looked at the images on the screen. "Wait, is that Steve and Danny outside the warehouse?" Tani asked. 

"Afraid so," Grover nodded. 

"But that doesn't make any sense," Junior scoffed. "Danny is supposed to be out of town with Grace and Charlie this weekend." 

"Not according to Gracie's social media," Grover added, throwing more images on the screen. "According to this, Rachel and Stan took the two of them to the Mainland on Friday to go college hunting with Grace." 

"Wait, what? Why would Danny lie about that?" Tani asked. 

"Yeah, and why is he at this wearhouse?" Junior added. 

"I dont know. But, it may have something to do with this," Grover sighed, putting more evidence on the screen. "Recognize him?" 

"Michael Darian?" Junior asked. "What does he have to do with this?" 

"I dont know," Grover sighed. "But according to this, Darian has recently been booked for making threats to the Gonzales Family. Apparently he worked for them in the past and things went sour between them a few weeks back. Darian broke in to their property and stole hundreds of dollars worth of items, including this..." 

"Woah, that's a beauty," Junior said, starring at the image on the screen. 

Tani scoffed. Then, said, "What does a robbery of a Corvette have to do with the explosion of an empty warehouse? And why are Steve and Danny involved without telling us?" 

"Maybe this guy can answer our question," Grover said, throwing another image on the screen. 

"Dave Burcus, FBI," Tani sighed, annoyed. 

"Let's go have a little chat with Dave," Grover said, smugly. 

***** 

Danny groaned in pain, trying to adjust himself. "Dont do that," Steve scolded, gently. "You'll only make it worse." 

"My leg feels like it's on fire," Danny exhaled, painfully. Steve looked to him, concerned. Then, examined his wound. Underneath Danny's pantleg, he could see the bruising and redness starting to form around the rod. Steve sighed and rubbed his face in frustration. "What's wrong?" Danny asked, seeing the worry on Steve's face.

"You're infected," Steve sighed. "If we dont get you out of here soon, it may be the end of this leg." 

"That's perfect," Danny said through a cough. "No leg means no work. No work means you get a new partner." 

Steve frowned, "Danny...please." 

"Sorry," Danny groaned, painfully. "It's just my method of distraction." 

"It's okay," Steve smiled. "They have to know we're missing by now. I'm sure the team is already on their way here. We'll probably be out of here before dinner." 

"Will my leg get to eat with us?" Danny asked, joking. 

"I dont know, Danny," Steve sighed, softly. He fell back against a wall of debris and hid his face in his hands, dejected. 

Danny starred at him for a moment. Then, in order to distract himself from the instance pain and to distract Steve from his own guilt, he said, "Hey, Steve? Can I ask you a question?" 

Steve looked up and nodded, unsure of himself. "Sure Danny. What is it?" 

"Why believe Darian?" Danny asked. "What did he tell you?" 

"That my mother lied to me. Again," Steve admitted. 

"About what?" Danny asked. "Her death or her mission?" 

"Both," Steve replied. "Apparently, during the twenty years my mother was in hiding, instead of hunting one of her targets she decided to sleep with him instead. Nine months later, she had a set of twins..." 

"Let me guess. Darian was part of that set?" Danny asked. 

Steve nodded. Then, continued. "The man my mother was supposed to be targeting was a man by the name of Frederick Darian. He's the father of Michael Darian and his twin sister, Amelia Darian..." 

"Who are apparently your half siblings?"

"That my mother kept from both my dad and me," Steve added. "Well, when Michael and Amelia were eight, my mother was up to her old tricks and abandoned the twins. I guess someone on the inside found out about her relations with Fredrick and took him out. So, my mother disappeared and left her kids in the hands of the Gonzales Family." 

"The Gonzales Family?" Danny asked. "Arent they connected to the drug cartel?" 

Steve nodded. "My mother knew that and left those kids there anyway, turning them into whatever they are today. Well, I guess Michael somehow broke out of the business and did a search on Doris, which of course, brought up my name. He contacted me a few months back and told me what had happened to him and his sister all those years ago." 

"And you believed him?" Danny quizzed. 

"It's not like my mother hadn't done that kind of thing before, Danny," Steve sassed. "What wasnt there to trust?" 

"I dont know. It just seems strange to me. This random guy contacts you out of nowhere and tells you this elaborate story about how he and his sister are your long lost half siblings that your mother abandoned to the drug cartel, while she went off and did who knows what, off the grid for twenty years?" 

"He had answers, Danny," Steve sighed, boyishly. 

"Answers?" Danny asked. "What kind of answers?" 

"Answers to what my mother was doing for those twenty years I thought she was dead," Steve roared. "Things every boy wants to get from his mother that I never got to experience because she decided to give that love to another boy...another family." 

"A family she also abandoned, Steve," Danny reminded, seeing the hurt on Steve's face. "She may have had another family that you didnt know about but, as soon as she was discovered, she gave up that family because running is more important to her than family, Steven." 

"I know, Danny," Steve said, trying not to cry. "It just felt nice hearing that someone got to experience that love, you know?" 

Danny nodded. Then, he sighed, and asked, "So, what happened to get me trapped in here? There more?" 

Steve shrugged. "Michael went back the Gonzales home to tell Amelia about this second life their mother had...that he had met me. But, by then, Amelia had gotten in to deep and told him to just forge about Doris and anything to do with her life. He contacted me after that saying he found more information on Doris that he wanted to share with me but I had to come alone. I'm not sure how he got tipped off but, I'm guessing that the Gonzales Family found out about Doris and wanted to end talk of her by taking out Michael." 

"And you," Danny added. 

"And you," Steve sighed, apologetically. "He even told me to come alone. He must have known something was going to go down, he just couldn't tell me what. I should have seen the signs. Instead I was so interested in getting dirt on Doris that I've nearly killed you with an air conditioner and a rusty pole." 

"There are worse ways to go out," Danny chuckled though a painful cough. Then, he grabbed Steve's hand, comfortingly, and said, "Look, I get it. She's your mother and she lied to you, so you went looking for answers. And it's not the first time. So, I don't blame you for not seeing the signs that got me crushed by an A/C unit. But, you have got to understand something. Doris doesn't love you, Steve." 

Steve tried to pull away. "Danny, don't..." 

Danny gripped his hand, keeping him close by. Then, said, forcefully, "Look at me, Steven." Steve complied. Danny met his eyes and squeezed his hand. "If she loved you, she wouldn't have faked her death for twenty years. Or got involved with another family she was trying to take down. If she loved you, even a little bit, she would not have filled you in on what she was doing." 

"She was trying to keep us safe, Danny." 

"That is completely and utter nonsense and you know it, Steve," Danny scolded. "She has been feeding you that lie so long you can't even tell it's a lie anymore. You were a kid, Steve. She didn't have to fake her death in order to keep you safe or quiet. There are other ways to keep your family safe in a job like that. She filled your head with that crap because she wasnt able to come out and admit that she couldn't handle a family. She proved it again with the twins. Doris doesnt love you, Steve. You have got to understand that." 

"I do, Danny," Steve admitted, softly. "I realized that years ago. But, a part of me still wants to believe she does because you dont start a family just to destroy it like that. I mean, why even bother if you're not going to follow through?" 

"I cant answer that one," Danny frowned. Then, he took Steve's hand and interlocked their fingers and squeezed tight. "But, I'm really glad she did. Even if you do drive me crazy." 

"What do you mean I drive you crazy?" Steve smirked. "I dont even let you drive." 

"See what I mean?" Danny coughed, painfully. Steve grew concerned and checked on Danny's wound again. His skin was now green and pussy. Steve frowned. Danny sighed, "I'm not getting out of here, am I?" 

Steve sighed. "As long as I'm here, you're getting out. Just hold tight." He squeezed Danny's hand. 

Danny squeezed back and smiled, "Always."

***** 

A few moments later, Danny's grip on Steve's hand loosened. When Steve felt this, his head jerked up and he shook Danny, anxiously, "Hey, hey, Danny, stay with me. You're getting out of here. Come on, Buddy. Come on." 

Danny's hand dropped onto Steve's lap. Steve gasped and, immediately, felt for a pulse. One was there but was fading in and out. Steve's eyes widened and he took Danny's hand in his and started scolding him forcefully. "Come on, Danno. Come on. Dont do this!" 

And, just then, the wall behind him burst open. The light of the outside burned his eyes from being in the darkness for so long but he'd never been happier to see the sun. Then, he heard Grover call out to him, "Steve?! Danny?! You alright?!" 

Steve smiled, briefly, ecstatic they'd been found. Then, he called back, urgently, "Hey, Lou! We're in here. Danny's hurt pretty bad. We need EMS!" 

"Got some guys coming in to you now, just hang tight," Grover assured him. 

Steve smiled. He felt for Danny's pulse again and let out a sigh of relief when he discovered it, even though it was still faint. He wrapped his arm around Danny's and kissed his bruising finger tips. "We're going home, Buddy. You're alright, we're going home." 

***** 

Steve's hand was still locked with Danny's two hours later, when Danny awoke in his recovery room. Steve's head was down, facing the floor, so he didnt notice when Danny opened his eyes and got his bearings. But, Steve did notice when Danny squeezed his hand, alerting him that Danny was awake. Steve's head jerked up and he smiled brightly at Danny. "Hey, buddy. How you feeling?" 

"Like crap," Danny said. "But glad to be out of that box." 

Steve pulled his hand away from Danny's and tried to plead his case again. "Danny, I'm so sorry. I will never ask you to do something like that again without knowing all the details first because..." 

"Hey," Danny interrupted. "How many times are you going to apologize? Because I already told you it was okay and I even forgave you for the whole being crushed by an A/C unit thing. So, how many more months are you going to say sorry that I agreed on my own free will, knowing what could happen if I came with you?" 

"Right, you're right. I'll stop," Steve smiled, leaning back in his chair. 

"Good," Danny sighed. Then, he turned to Steve, cleared his throat and asked, "So, who gave you permission to stop holding my hand?" 

Steve chuckled and grabbed Danny's hand, interlocking their fingers. "So, bad news: the A/C unit fractured both of your legs, the metal rod did cause a mild infection, and you've got a slight respiratory infection from being trapped inside that room with all the dust and debris." 

"What's the good news?" 

Steve shrugged. "Well, your infection can be treated with some antibiotics and isn't life threatening. And with the respiratory infection plus both the leg fractures, it looks like you'll be out of work for at least the next month or so." 

"So I guess you'll have to extend our deal a few weeks then, huh?" Danny asked, adjusting himself, slightly. 

"Who said anything about that?" Steve smirked, playfully. 

Danny turned and noticed the sling cradling Steve's other arm. He frowned and asked, "Please tell me that's for sympathy pain?" 

"Sorry buddy," Steve smirked. "When they were pulling us out I fell over some of the debris and dislocated my collarbone. Also cut up my shoulder pretty bad on this side. Twenty-five stitches. Turns out they could also here a slight respiratory infection in my lungs too, so I've got Grover running Five-O for a bit." 

"Just perfect," Danng sighed. "So much for piece and quite for two weeks." 

"Oh dont be silly," Steve said. "I'm not one to break a promise. I'll still make sure your next two weeks are McGarrett Torture free. But, those legs are going to take about six weeks to heal, buddy." 

"So?" 

"So...that leaves four weeks where my promise doesn't apply," Steve smirked. "So, do you want to take your two weeks up front? Or one week now, one at the end?" 

Danny sighed, deeply and looked to the ceiling. "You know, right now, I kind of wish that A/C had actually killed me instead." 

Steve chuckles, "I love you, Danno." 

"You know, dont talk. Just sit there, quietly," Danny demanded, dropping his hands beside him. Steve reached out and grabbed Danny's hand. Danny sighed and linked his fingers with Steve's. "I love you too," he sighed, unable to stay mad at him for very long.


End file.
